Bit of a Beast!
by janetlt1991
Summary: ACTION! ADVENTURE! ROMANCE! HEAPS OF LAUGHS! AND SPINNING TOPS! Bladebreakers disband from Tyson and create the Blood Beasts. They then come into contact with the Bit Beast god and they turn into Bit Beasts!! Heaps of adventure and Kai's new love interest
1. Who Nearly Killed Kenny!

Bit of a Beast!!  
Disclaimer and Note: I am a fan of Beyblades and these characters do not belong to me at all!! Though I wish they did ^_^! So just enjoy this story get a few laughs! HaHaHaHa! Chillout and read, plus I'm sorry this is my first Fanfic-it might be a bit mediocre though so don't shoot flaming tigerclaws at me! Anyway I would appreciate if you gave me a review so I can continue to write about Beyblades!  
  
Chapter 1- Who Nearly Killed Kenny  
'SHIT!' Kai yelled in laughter, Rae continued tickling him, it had been a long time since Kai had done something kind to the team and hiring out boat house on the river after a victory was the cream. Kenny came out of his designated room in pink patterned swimming trunks...Rae stopped tickling, Kai fell silent open-eyed, Max stopped talking to Tyson and Kenny just strutted around to the kitchen singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. Soon they couldn't hold it any longer and cracked up. Kenny gave them a weird look and jumped into the river for a swim.   
A few seconds went by and Max said 'Hey let's go for a swim too!', and they said 'Okay', and Tyson said 'I'm gay', and they all said 'Nothings new'. Then they realised they were getting too Tenacious D so they just got changed and jumped in.   
Kenny was wading through this time singing 'Boyz' by Britney Spears. Kai swam like a fish overtaking Tyson and coming to ties with Rae. Max quickly sped up, beating Tyson by a head, Kenny then amazingly overtook Tyson too and sang 'If You Wanna Be My Lover'. Tyson took this the wrong way and shoved Kenny's head under water, then a beautiful maiden started walking near the water.  
Tyson smiled, 'How you doing girlfriend?'. 'I'm looking for this famed Kai' she said brushing back her silver hair. 'Oh that he-bitch, he's over there,' Tyson pointed still holding Kenny down. 'Thanks, you're friend is nearly dead' she replied then disappearing. Tyson let go and called the life guard for CPR, Kenny was stone cold. But his heart was still beating.   
Rae saw her first and stopped everyone, 'Szana? Why are you here?'. 'Dear sweet Rae, alas I have come to see this certain Kai people speak of' she said her eyes glistening because of her cheap colour changing contacts. 'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' Kai said. But it was actually Max behind Kai while he was yawning.   
Kai looked at her or should I say HIM! 'You're Vex!' he hissed. 'No it's Snaza!' Rae protested. 'Kai saw through me-I am Vex, the Beyblade Transvestite.' Vex said brushing off fortune cookie crumbs. 'Damn! And to think I slept with you last night!' Rae said sheepishly. 'Well it's time to experiment anyway!' Vex said adoringly. Rae rolled his eyes and made his way back to the house boat. Kai furrowed his brow and walked away to the house boat in the deeper area. I mean why swim in knee high water when you can walk...  
  
So What Do you think?  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
I know it's a bit short but the other chapters will make up for it! 


	2. Feelin' WET! WET! WET!

Note and Disclaimer: Guys I'm trying to be original so I'm spelling Rei or 'Ray', Rae. Any more questions put it in a review. No flames thanx, plus anyway I've changed my mind-this is entirely comedy with a little Bit Beasting. I am trying to avoid seriousness, who goes to fan fiction for that! Except ChibiTari's beautiful story Too Scared to Run. YOU ROCK GIRL! Anyway back to the story. I do not own Beyblade, but I intend to ;). If I did there would be a spin-off called 'Kai'. But that will never happen.... :'( SO just read have fun and don't care at all about my hopes and dreams. And everyone I'm not telling if this is Yaoi! Read and find out if the lemon is taking over the Big Apple! ^_^   
  
Chapter 2- Feelin' WET! WET! WET!  
  
'May the lord bless these overrated undersized Char Siu buns at their inflated prices,' Tyson prayed saying grace and continuing,'too bad dear Kenny is in intensive care, so he may not enjoy the expensive chinese pastries. But look on bright side, we'll be paying less. Amen.'  
All the boys clapped and started picking at the sticky white buns burning themselves and emptying the lemon-infused finger bowls over their hands.  
Rae had something more different on his mind, he stared at Kai across the table...He knew he could never...it would hurt Kai too much if he knew...If he knew that he Rae was a vampire and wanted to suck his blood cos' the buns tasted like crap. But he would soon find out, just look at Rae's teeth! Rae wiped the thoughts out and started hungrily fantasizing about Max...  
Later Rae was enquiring about artificial blood drinks with the waiter when they were supposed to be ordering desserts. At least this gave Kai a reason to practice... Over the past week Kai was working on a Boomerang Beyblade that came back. He had slept with Dizzi to get the information and was starting to build, that night he had finished and knew a eatery would be the perfect practice ground. He added a small hook to the side of the blade and aimed for the waitress' mini skirt. He gracefully 'let it rip' and it did the perfect results or at least what Kai wanted it to do. It hooked on to waitress' belt pulling her right up to Kai's chest. Kai just blushed...  
'Umm-What's on the desserts menu?' Kai said still blushing and slowly taking the hook off. The waitress was classically cute and about the same age, she turned red and giggled 'Well I never.' All the boys just took a glance at what looked like Kai picking something at the back of a pretty waitress resting on his chest.   
'Ooh Kai, doin' a little penetrating on the member?' Max said trying to sound discreet but ended up sounding hardcore crude.  
'Yeah putting the kick underneath of the chair of the flick!' Tyson said winking.   
'Sucking her sweet, sweet blood on her tender neck while she on your lap?' Rae thought dreamily but ended up saying it out loud. Everyone just looked at him. Kai just left in a rich crimson shade.  
It was 4:00 am and Kai heard a hard pounding on the wall, coming from Rae's room actually. The pounding reminded him of a fantasy about a bed...with Rae and Mariah on top of him. But that was another story, a batch of entirely different threesomes, I mean sex, I mean back to the story! (Plus Kai likes to be on top ;))   
Kai got up and smelt his over-sized shirt, it was wet. 'THOSE FUCKING WET DREAMS!' he cursed. He just had a dream involving Mariah, Rae and you know the story! He put on some Adidas track pants and a new pair of briefs, he took his shirt off and put it in the laundry basket with his soaked underpants.   
He opened the door and saw Max with his puppy dog eyes. 'What is it Max?' Kai asked sternly. 'Did I smell semen?' Max said barging in and looking around his room until he saw Kai's laundry basket. 'Oh man! Kai who was it about now?' Max said settling himself on Kai's bed.  
'None of your business. Max.' Kai said grooming himself in front of the mirror.  
'WHEN'S IT GOING TO BE OF ME!' Max whinged.  
'I HAD YOU A FEW NIGHTS AGO MAX!' Kai retorted irriated.  
'You know this bed is kinda' comfy...' Max said fingering Kai's mattress.  
'Get out please Max!' Kai said holding the door back for him.  
'No kiss goodnight?' Max said school-girlishly.  
'Oh come here stud!' Kai said pulling Max to him and tickling him till Max squirmed out.  
'Okay, Okay, got your point goodnight Kai. May we become elegible bachelors for all those hot women forever!' Max said slowly exiting.  
'Max we will always be!' Kai winked and closed his door.  
The pounding was still going on and Kai was trying his hardest to get to sleep. Kai couldn't stand it and scuttled about into Rae's room looking for answers in a Max-boosted cheerful mood. 'Rae what's that noise?' Kai said barging in while Rae was scribbling in a little book. 'Kicking the wall because I have something cooped up inside me...' Rae said sadly.  
'That you're a vampire-cos' we already knew.' Kai said caringly.  
'Nah, that will come later it's because, I mean about you and me.' Rae said staring at the window in front of him.   
'Yeah we have been getting a little close lately...' Kai said ruffling his hair.  
'More than just friends actually,' Rae added.  
'You better say if you feel the same way abou me,' Kai said moving closer.  
'I am prepared to do it...' Rae said sighing.  
'I'm not stopping you,' Kai sighed also.  
'You are my best friend Kai.' Rae said staring into Kai's eyes.  
'Thanks, I appreciate that coming from YOU Rae.' Kai smiled backing away slowly.  
'So Kai, you wanna pick Kenny up. It's already 5:00 am. Half an hour till wake up time.' Rae said getting his coat.  
'Yeah Rae, just let me get changed! Don't get your boxers in a twist!' Kai said walking out.  
'How do you know I wear boxers?' Rae grinned.  
'Let's just say you've gotten a little wet lately and I've been cleaning the laundry!' Kai laughed skipping down the hallway.  
Kai got changed into his usual attire and heard another knock. He put on his hand weight pads and equipped his ever-useful Beyblade. He opened the door and saw Max dressed in his 'go and get Kenny from the hospital' clothes. Kai understood, pat Max on the back and let him tag along with him and Rae. But who was missing...  
Tyson awoke, and Max wasn't beside him! 'He must've gone' he thought. Max couldn't stay in one spot for just a few minutes, he was always happy-go-lucky and carefree. Tyson inspected everyone's room and in Rae's he found a diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am dying for blood! I am soooo desperate that I have stolen sanitary litter from 'The Lady Blades', It's embarassing at night sometimes when I start sucking pads! But that's a vampire for you!  
Kai is my bestfriend, Tyson can be a pain in the ass and looking at Max makes me feel like a pedophile! I wish Tyson just would go to hell! Max is fine...ahh Max my SECOND bestfriend and the guy who makes my member tick sometimes. He looks and sounds like he hasn't got his pubes yet! But alas he must've already I'll look into that or just ask Tyson who probably studies that matter everyday. Kenny is gay...literally. He's walked on me in the shower 14 times in the past two weeks! And normally you'd go out straight away he just stood there for 5 whole minutes looking at my tricky bits!   
I wish Mariah was here. She said she was coming the day after tomorrow morning at 2:00 am for a 'surprise' visit. She's so beautiful like a morning butterfly. Even Kai takes long glances at her shimmering hair and sexy body. We reguarly exchange blood once a week, but I hope she finds my room. It's tucked all the way back in the corner of the boat, you can barely see it in the dark. If anything she'd go into Kai's room and fulfil his regular wet dreams!  
Why do I think like this? Kai is my bestfriend. I need to tell him that let him know. Maybe I'll get special treatment! Ahh thinking ahead too much. I think I'll leave today at this.   
  
Rae   
  
Tyson smirked and ripped out the page stuffing it in his boxer shorts-which funnily had it's fly open! He walked out and the sheet of ruffled paper fell out without Tyson knowing. He moved to Kai's room and inspected his little journal of wet dreams:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Wet Dream 1#  
Mariah...aww in the park.  
  
Wet Dream 2#  
Mariah Again! What is up with her and me-restaurant lavatory.  
  
Wet Dream 3#  
Max...fucking hell! Max? He is kinda' cute...but i'm not gay or pedophile??? What is going on.-Toy Shop???  
  
Wet Dream 4#  
MARIAH, MARIAH, MARIAH! Geez I didn't know you didn't have to come up for oxygen till now. hehehehe!-Tree-that's a new one!  
  
Wet Dream 5#   
Rae AND Mariah...aww best one yet... Need to have this one more! hehehe!- Chocolate Factory???  
Tyson then wrote this on his hand with a magic marker that was in his pocket. For what reason? To draw on Max's chest! He swung the door close and went for the next victim...  
He entered Kenny's room which was already prettily decorated with pink triangles, pictures of Calvin Klein underwear models, women's magazines poster tear-outs of cute boys, printouts of porn he borrowed from Dizzi and many pictures of the nude bladebreakers. Tyson stole them all and stuck them in a drawer in his room. And tip-toed to Max's room.  
Max had a messy room with an old scrap book, you know those large ones with huge pages and a cute elephant on the cover. Inside was a crumpled advertisement of Max at 7 probably next to a flyer saying:  
  
'HOBBY SHOP!'  
Full of awesome Beyblades!  
AND legendary child prodigy Max-shopkeepers son!  
  
Tyson smirked and turned the pages to find an array of department store modelling catalogues and girl magazines:  
Supa-Mart SALE on ALL childrenswear! 30%-off! Max is wearing a (a)turtleneck sweater-sizes 7-16, forest, stone, jet and indy-blue  
(b)cotton drill cargo pants-sizes 7-16, stone, indy-blue and ochre  
  
Kit-Kat Girls presents: To die for boys!!! Look out for Next Month!  
No. 1 Max  
Beyblader, great hairstyle and spiky hot blonde! And don't forget his adoring freckles and and big eyes! His beyblading skills make him athletic and smart! So girls watch out for this beyblader and cute model!   
  
Tyson smiled smugly and stupidly stole the whole book! He heard the splashing of some water and Max jumping onto the deck. He quickly retreated into his room leaving the remnants of Rae's page crumbled in the hall.   
The boys came in with Kenny who was crawling to his bed while Rae was leading him with a leash and finding all his precious pictures gone. Max shrieked when his irreplaceable book was not on the table. Kai nearly died of silent embarassment when his Dream Journal disappeared while he was gone. Rae inspected everything in the hall and found his screwed up diary page! He put it in his pocket and insanely yelled...'TYSON!'. Tyson got startled and saw his fly wide open, he weakly said 'SHIT!' and pretended to still be asleep. He could hear the stomping of Kai's slow heavy boots, Kenny's ungraceful uncoordination, Max's happy scampering and Rae's 'in the middle' steps that meant trouble was boiling. Tyson kept the covers tight as Kenny opened the drawer and snatched the pictures away. Kai took back his wide open journal quickly and Max clasped his precious scrapbook. Rae took the liberty of 'waking-up' Tyson, Tyson still pretended to sleep so Rae shoved a contraceptional unit up Tyson's big mouth with Tyson spitting it out. 'Ewwwwwwwww-fucking come!' Tyson said REALLY waking up. Rae was over his bed staring evilly at Tyson.   
  
So what'd you think too OMG or too boring compared to my usual MTV editing style? Please review! I wanna' know what you think! 


End file.
